


结束就去约会

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Child Actor Giroud wants to date Debuchy from school's football club.





	结束就去约会

**Author's Note:**

> 2019情人节快速产物，试图复健搞笑文学失败

情人节的下午吉鲁没有工作去了学校，在足球社更衣室逮到德比希，心想一定要将他拿下。他一把扔下德比希翻阅着的体育杂志，半劝半拉着他出去吃饭。便利店里买饮料时路过杂志堆，德比希回头看了好几眼，正是被吉鲁丢下那本。吉鲁心里浮出“要什么我都给你买”的豪情偷偷拿了本结账，包厢里看菜单时掏出来，德比希一看到脸就不受控制地红了，赶紧抢过试图藏起来，吉鲁心生疑窦，是什么好东西也不给分享分享，便将手伸到德比希外套里面去捉他的胳膊。德比希一激灵杂志掉到地上，掉出一组吉鲁写真明信片。吉鲁一拍脑门：“哦！这是我半个月前拍过的！也不知道杂志想吸引什么客户群。”说着捡起来边欣赏自己的身材夸：“年轻又结实。”边拱德比希肩膀想圈住他。德比希平时显得文质彬彬，很受女孩儿们喜欢，孰知逼急了要张嘴咬人。吉鲁嘶地一叫，德比希一愣，不小心舌头碰到吉鲁胳膊，吉鲁马上又嘤地一叫，听起来很爽。德比希非常无语，干脆直接转过头堵上他的嘴，两人天昏地暗地亲吻起来，吉鲁意乱情迷之际掏出一张房卡，德比希心领神会，断然拒绝：“今天的训练改到下午了，你没看群消息吗？”

吉鲁怎么可能看足球社的群消息，如果不是为套取德比希联系方式他不会加群。德比希一看时间快迟到，表示要赶回学校。吉鲁本来很委屈没吃到饭，又心想好像是自己亲太久，还是觉得不亏，欢天喜地地表示自己也要去训练，结果在路上兴致太高，不小心被认出来，只好百米跨栏回更衣室，引得同校女孩小0追赶了一路。

回到更衣室吉鲁并没有灰心，他动用聪明的脑瓜子新想出三招拿下大法：第一招，在更衣室展现荷尔蒙，他脱裤子时社员们都在惊叹难怪奥利能红，他则偷偷瞟一眼德比希，捕捉到了对方滚动的喉结，大为满足。第二招，喂食球场附近的动物展现爱心，可惜他形象公众，便利店还得德比希去逛，他没吃饭，趁德比希蹲下来放零嘴儿时偷吃又偷偷蹭德比希屁股，引得小猫滋起毛瞪视他。第三招，通过竞技体育加深彼此认同感，这次有些失败：训练到最后是短暂的分组比赛，之后就放大家回去约会；吉鲁没来过几次，但和社员已经是相互提供过娱乐八卦与德比希喜好的交情，大家起哄让他大中锋，断绝了吉鲁想偷偷换去德比希组的念想，令他深感收买队友要收买到点子上。吉鲁只是路过球场看到有德比希这样的帅哥才加入，实际上不怎么会踢，但这次他想着自己难产的计划，不知怎么回事蒙进一个神仙球，队友吹起口哨扑过来，他眼神不敢置信，鼻子皱成一团，表情浮夸，目光四周溜达一圈，然后想起什么似的朝休息区挥手，周围的少女都被迷昏了眼。彼时德比希那组正在休息区，他慢慢吞下一口矿泉水，也跟着女孩子们往回挥，不一样的是他知道他是在叫他。


End file.
